


Gingerbread and Whiskey

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hansel and Gretel Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bathing/Washing, Blood Drinking, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Come Marking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Half-Vampires, Knotting, Light Angst, Marking, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Rey has been lying in wait in The Dark Forest for a chance to kill Snoke, the vampire who killed her parents. When she voices her desire for a warm meal, it appears by magic, along with a trail of breadcrumbs and the scent of an Alpha she can't refuse. When she meets him, though, can she trust him?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135
Collections: Space Cafe 2020 Exchange





	Gingerbread and Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinglessOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessOne/gifts).



> WinglessOne, this is for you. I hope you'll enjoy the conglomeration of all the tropes as I try to fulfill a bunch of your likes. It's meant to be a Hansel and Gretel AU, but with vampires and A/B/O. I'm not sure it's quite enemies to lovers, but I gave it a shot.

Another week, another bath in the river. 

With a sigh, her back arches, hands on the downy grass and arms extended straight behind her as she stretches. The cold air tickles her small, bare breasts, and it feels good to let them be free. For a moment, she allows herself to just be, to smell the peculiar mixture of scents in the forest that first attracted her here, of pine needles, fresh earth, and gingerbread. 

Her chest expands with a long breath, and she sticks out her perky mounds, feeling strong and safe, alone in the woods. 

With her bare ass perched precariously on the riverbank, all it takes is a small nudge forward to climb in. The river bed is soft and yielding, easily molding to her tired feet, and there's dirt under her fingernails from gripping the edge of the ground to help her ease into the freezing water.

It's clear and fresh, coming from a mountain spring, but oh, how it chills her to the bone, even when she bathes in the middle of the day.

"What I wouldn't give for a hot bath and warm meal prepared for me."

Rey hates camping in the heart of Takodana Forest, The Dark Forest, but it sure beats the Jakku desert. There's a steady source of food and water, but she has to constantly watch her back as she hunts and waits for her quarry. Hunting and building traps necessitates the weekly baths, and because of how dark and cold it gets in the forest, she prefers to bathe at midday. There's always shelter from the sun, but it's too dense for her liking.

Supremacy Castle looms on the other side of this forest, the home to a large coven of vampires. At noon, the shade provided by the canopy of ancient oaks and maples makes the grounds seem like it's nighttime, and a vampire could easily wander out here if he really wanted to, assuming he was awake. She doesn't fear many vampires, only Snoke and his right hand, Kylo Ren, the Dhampir Killer.

A twig snaps. 

Rey's body is immediately on alert, tense and ready to fight as she grabs her staff. She has more reason than most to be afraid: she's an omega and dhampir. 

Most vampires are alphas, and they all smell  _ terrible  _ to her, like rotting meat under the Jakku sun. She hates them, and they despise her because she is an abomination to all vampire-kind, and humans for that matter. 

She's accepted that she will always remain unmated. It doesn't bother too much, as her parents had been mates. At what cost, though? A human woman and vampire male, killed a few years after she was born by Snoke, the head of the vampire coven. He would have killed her, too, if he had found her.

That is why she has spent a month in the forest. She couldn't gain entrance to his castle, so now she lies in wait for him to leave his sparkling, golden castle and enter The Dark Forest. She's set up traps all around the perimeter of the forest for him, and she hopes one of them will work. 

She wants revenge on Snoke, but first, she must ensure that some vampire hasn't made it past her wards. She only bathes after setting up barriers and in the middle of the day, when all vampires should be sleeping. 

Hopping out of the river, she covers up and searches for signs of an intruder. When she finds no one, she waits a little while longer before hurrying through her weekly bathing ritual. 

When she is dry, she sets up camp again, in yet another different place. This is the furthest north she's gone, a relatively unknown part of the forest for her. Just as she is about to go hunting for dinner, she smells something mouth-watering -- an even stronger whiff of gingerbread, along with a waft of spices unrelated to gingerbread. 

Warm, fresh food. It shouldn't be possible, so she investigates, sprinting toward the smell. She stops when she spies a covered dish. 

Without thinking, she uncovers the food, revealing a shepherd's pie, a piece of bread, and some venison. The bread and main dish are still warm, steam emanating from it, and it takes everything within Rey not to eat it. 

The truth is that it could be poisoned. Someone could have listened to her complain earlier and tried to lure her in with a real meal. 

They're doing an excellent job. 

Her mouth waters, and she has to force herself to step away, to get her bearings. 

The first thing she realizes is that she's not alone. Someone was spying on her while she bathed, and she wants to gut them. Her bathing spot at the river is the only thing that's been consistent since arriving in the forest, as it's secluded.

She won't deny that the smell of baked gingerbread is strongest around the river, as it's near her new spot for camp. It smells comforting, warm, with just enough spicey cloves to make her body yearn for a mate.

She knows her next heat is coming soon, which doesn't help the yearning, and she plans to leave the forest before it occurs. She doesn't want to draw any vampires to her then. She just wants to suffer in peace, as she always has. Preferably after killing Snoke. 

The second thing she notices is that there is a trail of breadcrumbs starting at the covered dish, as though the perpetrator left in a hurry, accidentally leaving a trace. She follows the breadcrumbs across the forest floor blanketed in dry pine needles, crunching all in her path. The scent of gingerbread grows stronger the more she follows, picking up on the cinnamon most here, but she's forced to stop when the trail stops at a bush. 

The bush is in the middle of nowhere, nothing but slim tree trunks for miles around her in the deepening darkness. Not liking anything about this situation, she goes back to camp, catching some game along the way. 

She has every intention of burning the unexpected meal so that the poisoned food isn't found by anyone or tempts her any longer. What she doesn't expect when she gets back is for a squirrel to have already bitten the bread and to be hying away with the rest.

"Oi! That's my bread!" 

She gives chase, only to realize that the squirrel has already eaten some and is still very much alive. 

Which means the rest of the food probably isn't poisoned. Squirrel forgotten, she swipes up the dish and devours it, eternally grateful for once that someone was spying on her. 

It's the best meal she's had in over a month. 

Food lodged in her belly, she prepares to sleep for a few hours, her mind still on the mystery giver. Who is it? A concerned human, or a vampire trying to lure her in? The time of day suggests a human, but anything is possible.

When she wakes up after poor sleep, another aroma invades her senses. This time, it's stew made with garlic and herbs, with two pieces of warm bread. Taking a chance, she eats it, packs up camp, and follows the newest breadcrumb trail left for her. 

If the giver doesn't want her to know where he is, then she wants to find him and follow the trail. If he does want her to find him -- she just  _ knows  _ it's a male, a strong, Alpha male because of the overpowering scent that grows stronger the more she ventures -- then he probably wants to kill her. Better to find him quickly and prevent the possibility of him ending her while she sleeps. 

It's curious that she actually likes this scent for once, but she pushes that aside to focus on the hunt. 

This time the trail extends far past the bush, even further north. Past the bush, the traces of cinnamon turn more to ginger and nutmeg within the Alpha's smell that seems to fill the air around her. She traces her steps, determined not to get lost, so when the trail ends, she goes back to the bush, using it for protection in the inky blackness of night. 

She's most grateful for her vampire eyesight right around now, and she circles the land around her, scoping it out for food and clues. She'll go east the next day, to check her traps, but for the time being, she remains close to camp. 

When it's close to dawn, she's tired and hungry. The woods here are more sparsely populated with animals, so she eats the jerky and bread she was left with. 

Just as she crawls into her bed roll, the smell of Alpha and gingerbread teases her nostrils, a siren call that leads her to yet another dish, this time of rare steak, mashed potatoes, and spiced root vegetables. 

Rey wants to cry at how tender the steak is, and she has to stop herself from eating everything, wanting to ration so that she has something for when she wakes up. She follows the trail of breadcrumbs yet again, this time to a rocky glen, and she decides to set up camp there the next day. 

After that, she sleeps, belly fully and not understanding her anonymous giver at all. At dusk, she awakens, and she is secretly thrilled when she discovers pork chops with corn, asparagus, and more warm bread and venison jerky. 

She saves most of it for her journey east, returning to the rocky glen many hours later, frustrated and exhausted. 

All of her traps are either destroyed or untouched. She's running out of options, and she has a fortnight before she needs to leave the forest. The only thing that calms her amid her growing anxiety is her Alpha, his scent delicious and warm now that she is deeper within his territory. 

As she eats the last of her jerky, she scents her Alpha once more, and she packs up quickly, finding more pork chops and following the breadcrumbs to an even darker part of the forest.

It's eerily quiet here, as though all the animals have fled this area. She wonders if she's getting closer to her mystery Alpha since the hint of cloves is more overpowering here, just like it is near her food every time. It's also more picturesque, with rocks, bushes, and grass here, and a babbling brook close by. 

Too exhausted to care, she drops her bed roll and sleeps. She awakens later with a start, having heard a leaf crunch. Disoriented, she grabs her things and runs; this time she hears footsteps. 

She goes faster and faster, pushing herself harder than ever before deeper into the forest, following the sounds that are always three steps ahead. When the noise ceases, she places her hands on her thighs, trying to catch her breath. 

That's when she realizes that she has no idea where she is. Her Alpha led her on a dizzying path, zigzagging so much that she has no concept of north and south anymore. It's colder here, and she's starving. 

The smell of her Alpha permeates everything here, seemingly nestled in the ground, the air, and every little thing around her, and she is sure she's in his territory. She can't get a good read, though, on where the scent is strongest. 

Just as she is about to stop to eat, the wind picks up, and she is filled with anticipation all over. She races blindly in the direction of the source of the wind, and she's rewarded when she picks up his trail. She doesn't go far before she finds a clearing, and at the edge of it lies a log cabin, its chimney spouting smoke. 

Here, the scent of Alpha  _ hangs  _ in the air, and it makes her body want other things, like nesting and sex. Her body betrays her, wetness already gathering between her legs, and she whimpers at the heavenly gingerbread and cloves smell, legs carrying her to the front door despite all her self-preservation instincts telling her to flee in the opposite direction. 

Just as she's about to knock on the door, it opens, revealing a broad chest that towers above her, and her knees go weak. 

She's always wanted a mate, someone who was just as strong as her and would accept her as she was, independent and a half-breed of no important origin. She never thought it possible until now as her eyes continue to roam up, feasting on sculpted, pale skin and muscled forearms that could carry her easily. 

When she meets his eyes, she knows she is lost. Dark chocolate eyes draw her in, and his plump lips promise kisses and carnal delights beyond her imagination. 

She drowns in his scent, wants to make her home in it, and it takes everything within her to speak and not just pant.

"Alpha?"

His eyes blink as he shakes himself, sniffing the air and taking a better look at her. 

"You're an Omega? But, your blood--"

That's when she sees his pointed canines and groans. All hope of mating with him are dashed as she realizes what he is.

"You're a vampire?"

His hands fist at his sides. "How'd you know?"

That's when his eyes narrow in realization, and her fight or flight reflex kicks in. "You're a dhampir." As she takes a step back, giant hands clasp her right shoulder and left wrist, a growl entering his voice. "Don't even think about it, sweetheart."

His bare skin on hers burns her in the best of ways, as though he is branding her with his possessive touch. Seconds later, she is pressed against the hard, warm length of him, and her body molds itself to him the better to feel him. 

Her brain screams for her to run, but in his hold, it's impossible. Nor does she want to. She fights her body every step of the way. 

"I'm--"

"Mine. All mine," he says, voice gravelly as he sniffs her hair and breathes her in before going to her pulse point, lightly running his canines over it and making her shiver. His grip becomes tighter somehow. "I've been trying to lure you here for almost a month; I'll have you then kill you if need be."

Her hackles raise, and she finally escapes the haze caused by him. "Just because I'm an Omega doesn't mean I'm going to let you take me without a fight."

He chuckles, letting go of her. "I'd like to see you try, little Omega. Dhampirs aren't good at anything, except being an unwanted nuisance."

She grits her teeth, reaching for her quarterstaff that she left outside. "Heartless vampire. You're a mindless monster, just like all the others. I'll kill you, too!"

His eyes darken, and he looks ready to protest. She, however, doesn't give him a chance and pounces with a battle cry, her staff going for his throat. His vampire reflexes save him, but just barely. She has enough vampire in her to keep pace with him, and a strong will to live. 

She fights with animal ferocity, swinging, jabbing, and sending all of his furniture flying. At first he holds back, barely breaking a sweat, amusement in his face, and it angers her, pushing her to fight harder. 

She keeps coming, each grunt and strike more forceful than the last. Her heart is racing. Blood boiling. Moisture coating her body. But she feels alive, and the smell of sweat fills the humid air, along with his scent, growing more intoxicating by the minute. It leaves her breathless and aroused, and she hates her body for it. 

She gets excited when she feints left, only to come back with uppercut to send his back to the ground. As he looks at her with awe in his eyes, she is drawn to his black slacks. There's nothing unusual about them, but he's fully erect for her, even in the midst of battle. 

His tone is haughty. "Well done, dhampir--"

"My name is Rey," she spits, throwing the staff aside.

His eyes light up. "Rey," he purrs, hips jerking. "I'm Ben."

"We're fighting, not fucking!" she cries, jumping him in order to pin him.

She believes in fighting dirty, so she rubs her drenched core against his hard length as her hands grab his wrists. His soulful groan sends a thread of need through her, and she doesn't want to fight. Still, she tightens her hold, trying to figure out how to reach the silver-tipped dagger she carries. When his eyes open, he's looking at her smugly, as though he has won. She doesn't understand why until he flips them, pinning her wrists above her head with one hand so that he can rut against her while he sits above her with wild hair.

"You were saying?" he asks dryly when her hips respond in kind. His lips drop to her ear, and his free hand trails down to her pebbled breasts, circling and squeezing them until she moans. "We can start now, sweetheart. Tell me you want me."

"No."

She wriggles under him, and he's pissed, pressing against her harder. 

"Tell me you want my knot inside you. I know you do." He pauses to make his point, loosening his hold on her wrists. "Your body does."

"Not with a monster, the same kind that killed my parents," she snarls.

When she sees his look of shock, she takes advantage of it, freeing her right arm and kneeing him in the groin. As soon as he moves off of her, she finds her dagger, scrambling onto him and pointing it at his face.

He freezes, seeing that she has managed to outfox him. He looks utterly pleased, and she is baffled.

"Well done, my Omega. You will live," he says. She wants to preen at his praise and at him calling her his, but when he tries to move, she knows it's all a ploy and brings the tip of the dagger down, burning all the skin it touches. 

He cries out, going limp, and she removes the blade from his face, seeing the jagged line that bisects one side of his face now. In a small way, she is proud of herself, proud of marking him. 

_ Alpha is _ mine. 

"You won't," she declares, getting ready to go for the throat.

His face becomes blank. "Fine. Kill me. But you'll never catch nor kill Snoke without me."

She's thrown for a loop, but she recovers, bringing the dagger back. "How do you know I want to do that?"

"I followed you when you went to the edge of The Dark Forest. It's obvious," he scoffs, elbows pushing him up slightly. "Just like it's even more obvious that you'll never catch him like that. He doesn't leave his castle anymore. He's old and wary of everyone."

"I don't see how--"

"Except for me," he interrupts with a twinkle in his eyes. "He knows and trusts me. He wants me back with his coven."

Her eyes widen in surprise. "You left him and  _ lived _ ? Who are you?"

He grins. "I used to be Kylo Ren."

Her hands move for his throat again, but he's faster, holding them at her side until she calms. When that happens, his thumbs massage her inner wrists with little circles, and she finds it hard to concentrate on anything but him.

_ Alpha doesn't want to hurt you; Alpha likes you.  _

She hates how easily her body yields to his, especially when she should be frightened. "You're just as bad as him."

He groans, looking like he wants to roll his eyes. "I  _ used to be.  _ Not anymore." He clears his throat. "I'm Ben. You can trust me."

"I trust no vampire after what they did to my parents," she returns primly, arms stiff. "I only fight."

"You're a good fighter at that," he concedes, his hands encouraging her to relax. "You hid yourself well for the longest time."

She's amazed and pleased that he's complimenting her. She didn't think he ever could find something redeeming about her kind, and she's proud to prove him wrong. 

The problem is that he's still distracting her, so she holds her breath to clear her head. "Why the change? How can you help me?"

His hands glide up her inner arms slowly, encouraging her to loosen up. "I saw what you did about Snoke. He's a soulless monster who uses any excuse he can to kill anyone he doesn't like. He rules with fear and hatred, and I'm trying to unlearn everything he taught me."

Pulse erratic at the thought that his compliments are genuine, a small spark of hope comes alive within her. "Like what?"

Why does she sound so out of breath, and why do his eyes grow so soft in response? 

"To see anyone not like me as good, to treat them with respect," he says quietly, weaving his fingers with one of her hands before helping her drop the dagger. With that gone, he touches her palm to his. "To like dhampirs. Clearly, I need some help."

"You could say that," she snarks, making him chuckle as they both recall his first remark to her about dhampirs. 

His face grows serious again. "You're one of the more capable ones I've met." He clears his throat. "Most of all, I see that Snoke is a menace and that he should no longer rule."

"How did you figure this out?" she asks, scooting onto his chest. 

He brings her hand to where his heart ought to be beating. "He killed my father."

A gasp escapes her throat before she can stop it. It's hard to breathe. Someone else losing a parent sends her mind whirling, and she clutches his hands tighter before leaning in, unable to stay away from his magnetic eyes. The loss makes her heart feel empty and dead, but the caring, understanding look in his eyes gives her hope, makes her feel warm all over as she embraces him. 

"I'm so sorry."

His eyes widen, then become softer." You have no reason to be. You lost both of yours," he murmurs, letting go of her to tuck a damp ringlet behind her ear. "Let me help you defeat Snoke."

_ Alpha wants to help you. Let him. _

She nods, throat too tight for words. As rarely as she sees people because she's shunned, his touches are the first in a long time. He gives them so freely to her, and she wants that touch, that comfort. She  _ wants  _ to be able to trust him in that moment. 

He flashes her a brilliant smile, and she decides to make him do that all the time as he tucks her dagger back into her hidden sheath. 

She's a little surprised he gives the weapon back, but it relieves her. "Thank you."

"Thank you for trusting me, Rey," he says, both hands grazing her neck and cheeks, unable to stop touching her. 

He sits up, bringing her against his chest. His hands are warm against her back, and he is everywhere at once. Engulfing her in his addictive scent and making her feel safe. When he kisses the top of her head, mussing her hair, she buries herself deeper into him, finally understanding why everyone craves a mate so badly. 

_ Alpha is strong and will protect. Alpha understands. _

It's the first time someone has kissed any part of her. She drinks it in and accepts the comfort he offers, and when his lips travel lower, she lets him, raising her chin and exposing her neck to him. Each touch isn't enough; it's his kisses that light something fierce within her. His answering growl at her show of submission makes her wet, and he kisses her ears, cheeks, jaw, and neck before he stops at her mating gland, nuzzling it. 

She's weak. Her desire to be claimed by her Alpha has never been stronger. It would be so easy, and he is everything she wants. 

_ Give in to Alpha. Claim your mate.  _

Her heat's not far away. It would be so easy to just kiss him and see what happens. To know that comfort she's always denied herself, for fear of finding her mate and then discovering he doesn't want her. She's willing to risk it for him. 

"Ben," she whimpers, and he looks up. As soon as he does, she lowers her head, stopping mere centimeters from his lips as her fingers stroke the beginnings of a beard on his face. Waiting. Wanting to know if he feels it, too. If he wants to find out if they're mates. 

When he doesn't move right away, she's relieved and sad. Hunger hits her then, and she closes her eyes in pain, clinging to him and hoping his touch can make it go away. She's tired from a lack of sleep, no food, and fighting, and she's relieved they stopped fighting. 

When he hears her stomach, his eyes become saucers, and he's up faster than anyone should be allowed to as he bridal carries her to his bed. 

"Don't worry about anything. I'll take care of you, my Omega," he promises, kissing her forehead. 

She's never had anyone offer to do that before. No one ever cared. No one ever stayed.

_ Alpha cares. Alpha will stay. Let him take care of you. _

His fingers brush her lips. "What do you need?"

"You," she blurts without thinking, and he gives her the deepest, saddest eyes she's ever seen. He snaps out of it and gets up, pressing a hand to her forehead with concern. 

"Is your next heat soon?"

She nods, and he brings her every pillow and blanket in his home. 

_ Alpha wants you to nest. Make a nest for Alpha.  _

Clapping his hands, he goes to the door after. "Time to get cooking."

"Cooking?" she asks owlishly. 

As her fingers slide across the thick quilts and down comforters, he notes her pleasure with his gifts.

"Yes. I need you to be strong to kill Snoke when he visits me in a week." Stepping closer again, he adds on a whisper, "And when he's gone, you're going to need your strength for your heat. I have plans for you."

Another peck, and he's gone, back soon with more food, and she moans her pleasure as she eats. When she's done, there's more color in her cheeks, and he sits beside her, running his nose along her inner wrist.

"The first time I smelled you, I thought it was your blood calling out to me. I was ensnared immediately. I followed your scent to the river."

"Did you see me naked?" she asks nervously.

She's never seen herself as beautiful, too thin to have curves and always looking grimy. However, when he touches her tenderly and climbs over her, she sees herself for one passing second the way he does. His hands caress her forearms; he sees a lean, muscled body that can endure anything. His lips kiss her hands; he sees no dirt. His hips grind against hers; he sees a strong mate who can bear him children. 

She doesn't understand how he's still so hard, but as her legs spread unconsciously, she sees his hooded eyes and knows that he hasn't stopped being hard since their fight. 

"Yes. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and I wanted you then. When your wards held me back, I left to find you a gift, but by the time I came back, you were gone without a trace. I began searching all over the forest for you, seeing you two more times at the river and rushing to find you a gift before you finally said something."

"A warm meal," she remembers, and he smiles. 

"Yes. When I first saw you, I wanted to feast on you even then. My Alpha instincts said I should give you something, and I ignored it until I couldn't get through. As soon as you mentioned food, though...I was on a mission. Not even Snoke could have stopped me from taking care of you."

He sits up beside her, and she goes to his side immediately, too tired to fight her body's natural response to him. 

_ Alpha loves you. Be with Alpha. _

"I'm surprised you didn't know then that I was an Omega," she says quietly.

"I still thought it was your blood. Some blood calls to vampires more than others. Plus, I was going mad with need at that point. I was ready to do anything to have you beside me." He licks her mating gland, moaning. "You have no idea how you torment me with your scent."

"What do I smell like?" she asks, looking up expectantly. "You smell like gingerbread and everything sweet that I crave."

"Is that so?" he muses, pressing his forehead to hers. "I can find you those things." When she nods sleepily, he helps her lie down, laying beside her. "You smell like home to me," he says at her ear. "Like whiskey. Rich and warm, honey sweet."

She doesn't remember anything else because she falls asleep, and when she wakes, she's disoriented, confused why she's in a house and tucked so well into an unknown bed. 

"Rey. I'm here," he calls from the doorway, and everything from earlier comes back to her. 

He's finally put a shirt on, some plaid flannel, and he's wearing a white apron, the very picture of domesticity. He's holding a tray of food, and she remembers that food most of all, as does her stomach when it grumbles. He approaches her cautiously, seeing her hunched shoulders and nervous eyes, and she continues to drink him in, looking for some sign that he's changed his mind and wants to kill her. 

It's too good to be true. No one's ever helped her before or made her so much food. He's a vampire and doesn't even eat any of it, and yet, he seems to have endless amounts, all for her. 

The bed is soft and toasty, and she could get lost in all these blankets. She wants to make a nest out of them, but she fears asking for more. She wants to leave now before she wears out her welcome or upsets him. 

When he lifts the lid on the food, she decides to stay a little longer. He leaves her be, and when she's eaten her fill, she climbs out of bed and decides it's time to go. That she will come back right before Snoke arrives. 

She's barely out the door when he's on her, dragging her into the kitchen with questions about what she likes to eat, and she is humbled by the sheer amount of food he keeps in his icebox. 

"Did you buy all that for me?" she asks, interrupting him. 

"Yes. I got it while you were sleeping just now. This should last you for a week, right?" When she doesn't answer right away, a panicked look fills his face. "I can go back for more if it's not."

_ Alpha wants to provide. Alpha wants you to stay.  _

She fights with herself, resisting the urge and stepping away from him. "That's more than enough, but I don't have to stay. I can go--"

"What? No!" he cries with feeling, stepping between her and the door. "I thought we agreed to work together."

"I can come back closer to the expected visit, and then you don't have to put yourself out for me," she tries, taking his hands. "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but you don't have to anymore. You have me," he says, sounding hurt as his gaze drops. "Am I not doing well enough?" His hands come to her shoulders, a new plea in his voice. "I can improve--"

_ Alpha is hurt. Alpha wants you to stay. Alpha wants to provide. Tell Alpha the truth! _

"No! That's not it at all," she interrupts, putting her arms around him. "Yours is the best food I've ever tasted. The best bed. I've never seen so many blankets."

"Then why leave me?" he asks, puzzled. "What do I lack?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," she replies, leaning against his counter for support. "It's me who's lacking." Taking a deep breath, she dives in. "I'm not good enough. I'll anger you if I stay because I'm impulsive and distrustful of you. I don't deserve this--"

"Yes, you do," he insists, putting a finger to her lips. "You've been alone all your life, just like me. We can learn together."

_ Listen to Alpha! Alpha understands. _

Everything within her tells her to obey him, to stay, but she is still afraid.

"But if we don't trust one another, how can this work?"

"We have to trust one another to fight together, don't we?" he asks, smiling and stepping into her space. "This will be the perfect way to ensure we're ready. We can practice fighting together."

She still resists. She's too independent for a mate. 

"I don't want to sit in bed all day and do nothing, or let you cook all the time. You've done too much already. I am capable. I  _ need  _ to be doing something."

She's sure he will throw her out for that, but she's pleasantly surprised when he nods in agreement. Her whole body relaxes.

"You will do something. What do you know how to cook?" he asks, looping his arms around her. 

"I can cook things over a fire," she says proudly, frowning when she sees his sparkling eyes.

"Then let your Alpha show you how to cook other things," he says, letting his whole body rest against hers. "I promise you'll have your freedom. We can get to know each other tonight, and tomorrow we'll begin fighting together." His hands cradle her face, raw emotion in his voice. "Just -- stay."

Such an emotional plea is too much to resist. "If you're sure, then yes."

He buries his face in her hair. "Yes. For the first time, I feel whole. Everything seems right." It's hard to breathe when he says that, and hope burns within her, that he feels this connection, too. When he pulls back, there's a look of determination in his eyes. "I know you can do anything, but I hope you'll learn to trust me to let me take care of you. There's nothing I want more to do."

"Really?" she asks, surprised. Her hands absently seek the comfort of his, and he uses the pads of his fingers to brush her knuckles. It feels so nice. "You barely know me; it's not love, just lust--"

"I know enough. You're a good fighter, and you have a compassionate heart. I've done a lot of terrible things in my time, and I've met many. Few are as pure as you, and  _ no one  _ has ever affected me as you have," he affirms, leaning in. "Many have tried. I've lived my life for myself and found it lacking; let me live for you."

She knows she doesn't deserve this man, but she wants him. She's tired of so many things. Of being alone. Of being denied affection. Of running. Of not knowing where her next meal will come from. Of denying herself everything because she must remain strong and protect her heart.

He is wrong for her in so many ways, but he is exactly what she needs. He had a chance to take advantage of her while she slept on multiple occasions, and when she sleepily offered to kiss him, he didn't take advantage of her. She can trust him. She's tired of fighting, so she gives in. 

She smiles, squeezing his hands. "Okay. I'm staying."

As soon as he starts to move, he turns her around and begins quizzing her about what she knows in the kitchen. It turns out it is practically nothing. He makes her laugh as he teaches her to cook, and before long, she has a meal for herself.

They sit across from each other, and both are excited, their whole bodies focused on one another. 

"If you're a vampire, why did you learn to cook?" she asks as her first question. 

His eyes are far away for a few seconds. "Before I was turned, my mother taught me to cook at a young age. We used to cook together all the time, along with my father on occasion. It was our special bond."

She pauses eating to take his hand, the seeking of touch less foreign as taking and receiving comfort becomes easier for her. With him, it's as natural as breathing. It doesn't feel like it's forced. They both want it.

"That's wonderful you have those memories. I wish I had some of my family," she says, eyes sad.

"You wanting food reawakened so many memories for me, and for that, I'm grateful. It feels as though I've reclaimed a part of my humanity," he says, leaning in. "What do you remember of your family?"

They sit at the table a little longer, telling stories of family and how they grew up, and then they retire to his bed to stay close until she's hungry again. As she begins to build a smaller nest around herself out of habit, she notices his let down look and the distance between them because of her pillows. 

This is the hardest part of being with someone after being alone for her: including him. 

_ Alpha feels left out. Let Alpha in. _

Afraid she has damaged the progress made, she looks up at him through her lashes. "Alpha?"

His whole body perks up, any past sorrow forgotten. "Yes, my Omega?"

Sha hates how much she loves being called his. "May I build a nest for both of us? I'd like to cuddle with you while we talk."

It's as though a switch has been flipped within him. He may be a hardened vampire, but he has a soft heart, shown in the way he beams and scoops her into his lap. As his hands roam up and down her arms, she builds her nest around him, asking him more questions, and they remain that way for some time. 

When his hands move, they take to braiding her hair, giving her a massage, leaving a series of kisses and love bites on her neck and wrists, and more. Anything that requires them to be touching at all times. Rey lives for it, feeling wanted and seen. 

After dinner, he disappears for a short time outside and in the back of his home, and when he comes back, he leads her to an unfamiliar room with a large, brass bathtub with steam coming from it.

As her jaw drops, he says smugly, "Don't think I forgot about the other part of your request."

"A warm bath."

"You said hot, but same difference," he says before leaving the room. "Now you don't have to fear me peeping on you anymore."

She almost asks him to stay, but she decides not to, wanting time for herself to just think. She does, as well as reaches between her legs, relieving the dull ache that has been present to some degree since meeting him and tussling with him. As soon as she is out of the tub, feeling clean and refreshed in a towel, he's there with clothing of his own.

"These are clean. I'll wash yours, unless you want to do it."

The thought of having his scent always close to her makes her giddy as she takes the offering, deciding to try out letting go of some of her responsibilities. "Thank you. You can."

Again, his excitement at being allowed to do something for her leaves her speechless. Soon after she changes, they crawl into their nest, and she falls asleep against him, waking up in a similar manner.

He's wide awake when her eyelids flutter open, and his smile feels like seeing the sunlight after being in eternal darkness, everything bright and warm.

"Good morning, my Omega." His kisses on her face and neck make her feel drunk, especially when combined with the scent of him that penetrates everything. 

"Good morning, Alpha."

It feels so strange to not be constantly checking around her. There's not a trace of fear in his arms. She slept through the day for once, and he's still there. It doesn't get much better than this.

"Not ready to get up?" he asks with a grin.

"No." 

He's bare-chested when he sleeps, so she takes advantage of it to rest her cheek against his skin. When his muscled arms wrap around her, she can't help but feel that  _ this  _ is home. 

In those first blessed hours, neither speaks. There are only lingering touches, matching breathing, and soulful looks exchanged. 

As soon as he begins kissing her, though, her body revs into action. His kisses light a fire in her belly and below, and she climbs all over him to feel him elsewhere, until he gently lays her down and hikes up her shirt, kissing her stomach. 

"You were made to wear my clothing; I may accidentally lose yours," he teases as he nips at her navel. 

"Ben! This is baggy and huge on me; I can't be seen by others in these," she laughs, raking her fingers across his scalp.

He becomes boneless and docile under her touch, laying his cheek on her smooth stomach. "Good. I get you all to myself. My beautiful Omega."

She squeezes her legs together before she plays with his long hair, noting how much he loves it. "Alpha, you're too good to me."

"Never."

A little later, he hauls her out of bed so she can eat, and they spar outside. He teaches her to fight with her eyes closed, to use her heightened senses to find him, and he explains the techniques that Snoke and other vampires use to attack so they can plot ways to attack Snoke. Over lunch, they share ideas, and by dinner, they have several scenarios planned that they'll practice for the next few days. 

After dinner, she bathes alone again, using the time to touch herself. It's not satisfying at all, and it takes a long time to get there, just as it always has. When she's done, she almost wishes Ben had been there, as she knows he had been sporting a boner all day. She decides to be brave and ask him on the morrow, and she starts by walking outside the bathing room naked. He had left her clean clothes in there for her, but they don't smell like him.

He's lying on the bed until he sees her, and then he's sitting, hungry eyes devouring her and cock becoming semi-hard again. That's enough confirmation for her.

"Ben, I want to wear your clothes. May I?"

His Adam's apple bobs, and he is scrambling to grab clothing. "Of course. Here."

His eyes are still glued to her body and hardened nipples, and she likes it. Likes knowing that she affects him, even with her small breasts. She dresses in front of him, and they chat before they sleep, learning the likes and dislikes of the other. 

The next day is similar to the last, except that they practice the same series of moves over and over again. It's so much easier to trust him, and she's shocked by the revelation. It feels like she knows exactly how he will respond, and he's the best teacher she's ever had, affectionate and understanding. He gives so freely, and it becomes a joy to accept him.

When they finish midway between lunch and dinner, she suggests a bath. As he finishes dumping the water hanging over the hearth into the tub from the large cauldron, Rey walks in and undresses. 

"Rey, it's about ready--oh."

She may be an Omega, but she feels powerful like an Alpha when he gazes at her like that, like she is his world. She kisses his cheek.

"It's not like you haven't seen me naked when I bathe before," she teases, bumping elbows with him.

"Yes, but you never did it willingly before," he returns, unable to stop staring. 

"I feel more comfortable and safe with you," she explains, walking into his arms. "I want you to see me and touch me."

He nods, face and ears red. His hands know what to do, stroking her stomach until they creep lower, finding the slick thatch of hair below. Liquid fire rushes through her veins, and she wants him lower, bucking into his hand. There, he can feel all the slick that covers her thighs, and his breath hitches. 

She's disappointed when he wakes up and yanks his hand away, apologizing and seeming ready to leave until she grabs his wrist.

"Ben, wait! Will you stay and talk with me this time?"

"S-sure," he stammers, watching her climb in with a moan. "Too hot?"

"No, it's perfect. Come feel it," she invites, fingers crooking. When he's kneeling beside her, she kisses his cheek, and she decides she likes doing this very much. It gives her ideas, and she wishes he was naked, too. "You can take your clothes off if that would help."

He loses his shirt at once, pulling up a seat beside her. "This is enough. Could I help wash you?"

Her face lights up. "I'd love that."

He helps her with her upper body and legs, carefully avoiding her breasts and core. When she is dry, she slips her arms around his neck and kisses his pulse point, rubbing against his mating gland. Where he once was at half-mast, he is now fully hard, and she grins triumphantly.

"Alpha, could you help me with something?"

"Anything," he pants, bringing her lips to his mating gland. "Just keep kissing me."

His scent is strongest here, and she's unbearably wet as she kisses him there two more times, each time harder than the last to pull away. 

"Lay me in our nest and touch me. Please," she begs, kissing him repeatedly. "I need you. Need your touch."

When her tongue circles it, he briskly carries her to their nest. She splays her legs, opening herself to him, and she feels a little bad about her juices dripping all the blankets. He, however, gets on his elbows and memorizes how she looks, how pink and swollen she is.

"I caused this," he says after a time, admiring her glistening pussy with pride. A finger slides along her thighs and her seam, watching how much slick appears at the slightest touch. 

"Yes. Only you," she explains, patting his hair. "I've never needed to touch myself outside of heats, and I can't stop needing to when I'm around you."

"Incredible. We're the same in that respect," he says, spreading her a little more. 

"My fingers are a poor substitute. If I tell you what I like, will you do it?" she asks, reaching for his pants. "Yours are so much bigger. I could help you with yours if you wish."

"Yes," he rasps, freeing his cock from its confines.

Her breath catches at how big he is, and her legs squish together to hide the embarrassing amount of wetness that results. She's a little afraid of him being too big, but she comforts herself that with the way her body responds, he'll fit inside her. 

He kneels before her and guides her hands onto him, showing her how he likes to be held. After she verbally explains what she likes, she goes to show him, only for him to slip one finger inside, performing perfectly.

"You're so much bigger than me," she purrs, eyes closing as she pumps him. "I can't wait to feel more."

A second finger joins the first inside her, and he gets to work, using deep, steady strokes to bring her to the edge. His cock is red and throbbing from her ministrations, and they're both panting, ready for release. 

"Lay down. I want to feel your whole body when you come," he requests, and she complies.

He lays on top of her, placing wet kisses along her face and stopping at her ears. She finds his mating gland, licking and kissing it as he rocks harder in her hands. 

"Rey, my little Omega, come for me," he pleads. 

His fingers find her most sensitive spot, and she comes, crying out his name. As she tries to avoid biting his mating gland in her ecstasy, the edge of one of her teeth grazes his gland, and he comes all over her hands and stomach. 

"Rey, that was--"

"We're doing that every night before bed," she decides, kissing him as she pulls the blankets over them. "Thank you, Alpha."

"Wait. We can't sleep like this," he insists, smearing his cum all over her without thinking. "I should carry you back into the bath--"

"Are you going to do that every night when I'm in heat?" she asks archly.

His face turns adorably red, and she knows then that she loves him. "No, of course not!"

"Then let's practice now."

It's as simple as that, and he doesn't mind a bit. He moves off of her and brings her body flush with his, gently exploring the different parts of her before they both drift off to sleep. The next few days continue the pattern, and eventually, he bathes with her. Even better, he introduces her to the world of oral sex. Each day, his touch and constant affirmation of her, of how much he wants her, heals another part of her broken heart. 

On the night before Snoke is to come, Ben is quieter. He bathes and shaves that night, making sure he is immaculate for Snoke's standards, and Rey hates seeing him so stiff and concerned. It's all muscle memory for him, styling his hair a certain way even, and every time she tries to talk to him, to touch him, to help him relax, he rebuffs her. 

After being allowed into his mind and speaking so freely with him, this feels like exile, worse than before she knew him. To be so close, and then to have nothing, is cruel torture. Just when she thinks that she has her mate, she fears he is turning back into the monster he was before, and there's nothing she can do about it. 

While he sits in bed, back ramrod straight and naked, staring ahead unseeing, she lies down away from him, hiding her tears. Burying her head in the blankets that are saturated with him. They are her only comfort now.

"Rey, where are you? Rey? Rey!"

The last time he speaks, there is horror in his voice, and she is secretly relieved when he pulls her into his lap, forcing him to see the state of her. 

"Why are you crying?" His hands give her solace as they wipe away her tears, and his lips trace every tear trail he can find. She lifts her head with parted lips, soaking him in greedily, and his voice is rough. "Tell your Alpha."

"I, you wouldn't talk to me. Touch me. I thought I was losing you," she confessed, eyes closed and hands grasping his shorter hair. 

He positions her face so that their eyes meet. "Never. I'm trying to figure out how else I can prepare for him, to be stronger. Truth be told, I'm afraid of losing you tomorrow." She tries to speak, but he cuts her off. "If anything were to happen to me, you can stay here. You are my mate in all but deed. I wanted to wait until after we both survived to ask you--"

"Even if our bodies don't respond properly, you're still my mate," she says with authority, knowing it deep within her soul. "I don't want anyone but you."

She nuzzles his gland, and he moans, guttural and long. "I have no doubt we're mates. If I kissed you right now, I would go into rut, and I'd be useless against Snoke. That is the  _ only  _ reason I wait," he states. Their foreheads touch. "I want to claim you, and I want everyone to know you're mine."

"You could claim me now," she suggests, resting against him. 

His lips find her pulse point, sucking it before tracing his teeth over it. Rey practically vibrates at that other possibility before he kisses her gland. 

"No, my Omega. It will be as we both lose ourselves in one another. No doubts or fear surrounding us."

His tone brooks no denial, and she assents, pulling them both down to their pillows. "I understand."

"I used to do some despicable things, and I will say some tomorrow to appease him. No matter what happens, though, trust me. Trust our connection. Not him," he instructs, eyes begging her to understand. "Trust in my love."

Bolt upright in a moment, her world shifts once more. "You love me?"

"Yes." His hands find her face, kissing all around her lips. "Absolutely. Utterly. Completely."

"I love you, too," she whispers, taking her turn to smother his face with kisses. "I never knew affection. I was always alone, broken, but you taught my heart to beat. To trust. To love. To be fully alive."

"And it will all be even better in a day," he promises, embracing her one last time before sleep. "We should rest now. All this sparring has helped, but I'm still not as strong as I could be."

"Drink my blood," she offers, going with her idea. 

Pulling away and exposing her neck to him, the opposite side of the mating gland, she knows exactly what she's doing. If she can't mate with him yet, there are other ways to tie herself to him and help him.

His eyes are dark with longing, but his voice is laced with fear. "Rey, no--"

"There's still human blood in it. It'll make you stronger, and it'll bond us by blood. Then you can always drink from me should you need it," she says, straddling him. "We already love each other and know we're mates, right?"

"Yes," he agrees tentatively before turning his head to meet her gaze. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"As sure as I want to be mated to you for life," she assures him, kissing his cheek. "Plus, it'll make your story more believable tomorrow."

He grins. "My Omega is just as excited as I am to become one. Then I accept. I've drunk enough blood to have control and give you pleasure, but I don't know how that changes with our designations."

"I trust you," she says, lying down with her neck exposed. "Please, Ben. Bite me. Make me yours."

He shivers, and his hands ghost across her body until they come to her breasts. As he rolls a taut bud between his fingers, his fangs extend fully, and her breathing becomes shallow. One heartbeat passes, then another, and finally one more before he sinks his teeth in.

She's known ecstasy at his fingers and mouth, but it's nothing like this. An adrenaline rush that ignites everything within her, and it's concentrated at the two points where he touches her, her breast and neck. 

With each lap of his mouth, arousal surges within, and just when it seems as though she will implode without release, his other hand roughly finds her core, sliding three fingers in with ease. Her body swallows him all the way, and he's pumping hard and fast, in time with his drinking, ratcheting her pleasure higher and higher until he finds her clit. 

At that, she is lost to all coherent thought; she is only a blazing firework, bright and loud, dazzling in her finish. As she clenches around his fingers, he removes his teeth, laving the bite so that it will heal. In her afterglow, she doesn't notice the lack of pleasure or sting of pain from his fangs, and she lies in bed, spent and deliriously happy. When she turns her blissed-out gaze to him, his eyes are dark red, the only outward sign that he has fed. 

Despite the odd eyes, he is still focused on his mate, moving over her and checking to make sure she is uninjured. 

"Rey? Are you alright? How do you feel?" he asks, kissing her everywhere.

"I feel invincible. So powerful and good," she replies, giggling. "You can feed on me anytime you like."

"You are the best mate that anyone could ever ask for," he declares, cuddling with her. "I'm never letting you go."

"Except for tomorrow," she reminds him glibly. "But it's part of the plan."

He nods against her breasts, kissing each before winding up her body, stopping at his bite mark. "It is. He'll think you're in love with me because of my feeding on you. He'll check on you, and that's when we attack."

\---------------

In the morning, Rey has a slight headache from his bite, and her core throbs with need, signaling her heat is fast approaching. With hopeful anticipation, she puts the final touches on their nest, having searched the home for every single pillow and blanket she can find for their joyful celebration. After a hearty breakfast, he ties her up, and she waits. Eventually, Snoke and Ben appear.

"Very good, my boy. It seems you do want to come back by offering me this present so neatly packaged." Snoke looks her up and down. "She's a pretty plaything."

"Plaything? What do you mean, Ben? I thought I was yours," whines Rey, straining against her bindings. "You told me we had something special--"

"He lied. Didn't you, Kylo Ren?" asks Snoke, approaching Rey quickly.

Ben follows behind closely, a predatory grin on his face. "Yes. I only told you that so that you'd stay and let me drink your blood. Why do you think I'd ever care for a half-blood abomination like you? You're nothing, weak."

A week ago, she would have believed him. Now, she doesn't. Now, she knows better and knows her own strength. "No, that's not what you said--"

"I said a lot of things. You think I'd ever want someone who plans to kill my creator, like a father to me?" Ben asks, saying the final lines that are sure to grab Snoke.

"Kill me? Why would a pathetic, nobody dhampir want to kill me?" asks Snoke, a bony finger swiping across her jaw.

She gives both men a death glare before trying to bite Snoke. "Because you killed my parents! Ben, please, help me! You're my only hope--"

"Silence, woman," commands Ben, and she obeys, her Omega instincts kicking in. 

Snoke looks on with a malicious grin. "Good. She's in her rightful place now." His hands push back her loose hair, and Rey secretly preens when she sees Ben grit his teeth at Snoke touching his mate. "Let's have a look at that bite--"

Rey drops the rope holding her hands, and she pushes against the chair to give her more leverage as she headbutts Snoke. He takes a step back, gasping for air, only to have his arms be restrained by Ben.

"What is the meaning of this? Do you want to join me, or not, foolish child?" demands Snoke, eyeing Ben.

"I would rather be destroyed than join you," grits out Ben.

" _ That _ can be arranged," growls Snoke.

"Over my dead body," retorts Rey, drawing their attention. 

Rey's waited her whole life for this moment, and she is  _ ready.  _ There is nothing gentle or submissive about her, only power and confidence radiating in waves. An evil smirk on her face, with a bloodthirsty look and dagger to match as she stalks toward them.

When Snoke's eyes fall on the dagger, he panics. "Kylo, I'm not the enemy. She is. She’s using you! She’ll kill me, then you."

She freezes. It’s silly of her, but she still fears that Ben will change his mind when he sees her like this, doing the very thing that all vampires fear of dhampirs. Her eyes go to Ben, and a heartbeat passes.

He meets her gaze proudly. There’s no question in his mind. “And I would deserve it, just like you. She, however, is  _ mine.” _

Her heart doesn’t beat very fast normally, but in this instance, it does. She’s never seen such a declaration of trust. It emboldens her, quickening her steps and strengthening her. His faith and love in her change her, make her more than she could ever be on her own. She is a warrior, on the hunt, with her prey in her sights. Her body readies to pounce. "Never Ben. Only Snoke for threatening my mate and killing my parents."

Ben looks on with wide-eyed awe, and he must’ve loosened his hold, as Snoke tries to escape one last time. For a brief second, Ben’s life flashes before her eyes as she watches in horror as the two men fall to the ground, limbs tangling and Snoke trying to bite and strangle Ben. Just as Snoke gets him in a chokehold, he makes eye contact with Rey, urging her to back up. 

At first, she’s unwilling, afraid to lose him, but she trusts him, so she takes two hurried steps back. As soon as she does, Ben uses all of the strength he's been given to flip Snoke onto his back and hold him there, and Rey sees the opening, just like they practiced. Just as Ben’s hold starts to crack, Rey's shriek pierces the home, and Ben jumps behind Snoke, still pinning his wrists. Seconds later, her dagger finds its home inside Snoke, killing him with one, long slice. Snoke's skin burns as he writhes on the ground, and Ben drags him outside as Rey lights a fire in their firepit. Minutes later, Snoke is nothing but ashes in the wet pit, and the entire vampire world is either thrown into chaos or set to rights. 

Neither one cares at this moment. All they see is their mate, radiant and alive, on opposite sides of the fire pit.

"Rey--"

"Ben-- 

They meet in the middle, standing on Snoke's ashes as their lips finally find one another, not a doubt in either's mind about who or what they want. They want this. One another. This frantic, needy, exchange of lips and tongue. 

Ben’s still alive. He’s hers, and she’s never going to let go of him. The light of hope has sparked into a flame within her, and it sweeps across her, consuming all in its path. She  _ has  _ to tell Ben how she feels, and as he kisses her senseless, she knows they are of one mind. Every last one of their fears, hopes, and desires explodes in this one touch as shaky hands gratefully find the cheekbones and hair of the beloved. Every rough pass of his finger only adds fuel to the fire within her as he brands her, claims her with his scalding touch, and shows her just how much he cares.

They break apart with ragged breaths, and there is only one thought on each of their minds as they drink one another in with wild eyes and swollen lips. 

"I love you."

Both are trying to get out compliments about how the other did, but their kiss opens the floodgates. One kiss turns to two, then four. Her fiery love for him turns to liquid lust, and her underwear are soaked, legs pressing together in an effort to hold back the rising tide within her as slick coats her thighs. 

However, she knows it’s useless. There’s only one thing that can quench her desire, and it’s Ben’s knot, claiming her entirely for him. Her heat has come early, and she welcomes it, never wanting it more. She climbs Ben like a tree, grinding against him with feral abandon as she hooks her legs around him. As desperately as she clings to him, there's no way to shake her off. 

Fingers scrape against his scalp and  _ scratch.  _ No one but them will know she's marked him there, but that's okay. He's  _ hers,  _ and she's leaving no doubt of it anywhere on his body. 

She’s felt desire for Ben outside of her heat, and she knows how her body reacts normally in heat. This, however, is a new level, something much deeper and stronger unleashed by a force stronger than both of them: the bond of a mate.

Ben isn’t much better, with an erection that seems to appear within seconds, and he is  _ running  _ toward their home, arms wrapped around her as her breasts and ass bounce with his loping stride.

“Alpha, I need you,” she rasps between kisses, the back of her head hitting the wood. “Alpha, please, I need your knot.” Her hands slide over and clutch his shoulders, allowing her to lift her chest and press her breasts in his face. He rips apart her shirt, burying his face in the valley of her breasts as he breathes her in and kisses each breast worshipfully. She is radiant and needy, taking his love and pleased beyond words that he loves her breasts.

“I need you, my little Omega, more than life itself,” he replies, groaning as her back hits the doorpost. “Like the finest whiskey I know, intoxicating and strong. I don’t want to wait any longer.”

“Then don’t.” Her hands unzip his pants, palming him and moaning at his size. He's going to fill her so well with just that girthy beast, and she can't wait for his knot, how it will stretch her beyond belief, ruining her for everyone else. He spasms at even the slightest touch of her, and she crows triumphantly at how sensitive and hot he is within her greedy little hands. 

He bites her breast, just hard enough to hurt, and she grows wetter, not the least embarrassed that she’s soaked through her pants. 

"Mark me everywhere, Alpha."

Without thinking, she tries to mount him with her pants still on, and she moans when she feels the head of him breach her. He’s so  _ big.  _ She extends her fangs and finds his neck, biting him halfway up so that it's visible no matter what he wears. 

He stills for a moment as she bites, but when she continues to grind her pants against him, he seems to wake up from the haze of his rut. As he lifts her up, she whimpers forlornly, and he kisses her to make it all better as he bridal carries her across the threshold. Once the door is closed, he presses her back against it with a loud grunt.

“I’m sorry, my Omega. I want you, but I want our first time to be better than two wild animals, rutting against our home.” He peppers her face with kisses as he helps her remove his shirt. “I want it to be in our nest, in comfort. Tomorrow, we can claim every surface in the house.”

“And the forest after that?” she asks, groaning as his shirt drops to the floor, along with his shoes and pants.

“Yes. Everything will be marked with  _ us.  _ Everyone will know this is our territory, that you are  _ mine. _ ”

“Yes,” she snarls, licking his mating gland as her juices drip down her thighs in anticipation. “All yours.”

His hand cups her sex, and he makes an inhuman noise at how her thin pants stick to her, all the way to halfway down her thighs. “Why aren’t we in bed?”

She chuckles, laying kisses along his neck. “Because you’re not moving, silly.”

He’s off after that, sprinting through their home before stopping at their nest, surveying it. “I’m going to fuck you so thoroughly, the bed’s going to break, and I’m going to give you so many orgasms.”

She shivers as he places her on the edge of the bed, helping her remove her pants. Once she is divested of everything, she shimmies backward, unable to stop looking at her mate as she spreads her legs invitingly, her thighs shiny with her arousal and clit pink and swollen. 

He is flawless, unbroken. Every toned muscle on his body is tensed and ready to claim her as he licks his lips at seeing her desire for him. His large cock is fully erect and proud, and just staring at it makes her body gush for him, wanting to be ready. As much slick as she's producing, she feels ready, even if he still seems too big. 

"Alpha," she moans, "please. I need your knot."

The bed groans under his weight as he slips on, crawling toward her hungrily. "Let me feast on you, my Omega. I want to make sure you're ready."

"But--"

"I want to see slick on your knees for me," he states, stealing her breath and words with a soul-stealing kiss. 

She barely recovers from that when he dives between her legs, his tongue thrusting relentlessly inside her. Her hands go to his scalp, marking him and guiding him where she wants him until the tips of his fangs dip into her folds, claiming her there, too.

"Ben!"

It's painful until it's not, and she doesn't understand how she's even wetter for him as he laves over the spot, letting just the tips of his teeth graze her sensitive flesh. Her nails find his bare shoulders and back, and she leaves trails of red all over them, begging him to do it again. He inserts his tongue instead, devouring her until she is shaking and on edge. 

Only then does he suck her clit into his mouth, letting his fangs prick her slightly. She comes and comes, screaming his name and drowning him in her juices. He laps it all up with relish, as well as her down her thighs. He licks and leaves love bits down her inner thighs until he comes to her knees, kissing them emphatically. 

"Told you that you'd have slick at your knees for me," he says cockily. "Now you're ready for my cock."

"Ben," she sighs breathlessly, too blissed-out to move. "I need you."

His whole body lifts before he's on top of her, snuggling against her. "I'm here, Rey. Tell me what you need."

"You. Just you," she says weakly, groaning when a new wave hits her from her heat. "It hurts. The burning aches."

"Tell me where," he urges, nipping and leaving more bites along her shoulders, making her hands scrabble for purchase, leaving more marks on him.

"Inside me. I need your cock filling me," she breathes, hips rising. She moans when his tip brushes against her dampness. "Please, Alpha."

His right hand strokes her seam, plumbing her depths with steady strokes of three fingers. Her body begins to tremble anew, and when he's satisfied, he pulls out.

"It's yours," he promises, lining himself up with her opening. "Only yours. Going to fill you so good."

"Yes, yes, I'm ready, Alpha, I--"

She loses the ability to speak when he splits her in half, entering her fully with one powerful thrust. He sinks into her until he bottoms out, and both cry out in ecstasy. After some initial discomfort, Rey only knows the sense of fullness, and she stretches to accept him, wanting him deeper if she could. 

"Stay," she pleads when he seems like he's going to move. "I want to remember this feeling forever."

He grins as a soft look enters his eyes, and he kisses her tenderly. "Of course, my Omega. Whatever you desire."

"Bite me more. Mark me, mate," she pleads, and he groans in response, his cock and hips jerking at her wishes. 

"I'll claim you soon," he says, licking her gland before biting her neck several more times. "Nothing could stop me now." He punctuates each word with a bite, drawing blood each time and licking it up. "You. Are. Mine."

"Lower," she requests, and he grins, going to her collarbone and sucking it before biting above and below it. "Lower."

"Is this what aches for me?" he asks, pinching a hardened nipple between two fingers. 

"Yes," she rasps. "There especially."

"You smell so strong here," he croons. "You're going to give me  _ everything." _

With a whimper, she presses his head against her chest, groaning when he sucks on each taut bud. She cries out when a single fang bites, almost coming from that alone. She does come when he bites the other, eyes closing as a powerful orgasm rips through her.

For a moment, the heat subsides, and he circles her clit and shallowly thrusts into her, helping her ride out the aftereffects. Within minutes, though, the heat is even more intense, the flames within her demanding release. 

"Alpha, move!"

That's all he needs. He leaves more bites all over her breasts and stomach as he pulls out almost all the way before slamming back in, finding his home within her. She clutches onto his back, nails digging in as he sets a punishing pace, pistoning into her so hard that the bed groans and moves.

Rey loves it. Loves every second of his fierce, all-consuming need for her and how he will claim every part of her. His lips and fangs find her arms, and he leaves evidence of himself there, too, a long trail of red and purple in his wake. With each snap of his hips, he reminds her of how much he thoroughly owns her, making her beg for him and his knot repeatedly. 

This is everything Rey has ever wanted, everything she thought she would never have or would be denied her because of what she was. But this incredible man sees past his prejudices and what she is, and he isn't afraid. No, he revels in her ferocity, an equal give and take between them as he listens to her and gives her what she craves. He  _ wants  _ her to fight back, to claim him, to want him just as much. 

So she does. She leaves red indentations from her nails all along his arms, mid-section, and face, and when she can reach, she bites up and down his body. When her lips brush against what should be his pulse point, he falls into a frenzy, hammering into her erratically. 

His dazed, hooded eyes meet hers. "Bite me there, Rey. I'm getting closer."

His rhythmic thrusts make her toes curl and body sing. The thought of biting and drinking from him is appealing, but she's still afraid. 

"If you have no blood, what's the point? Couldn't I hurt you?"

"No," he says, cradling her face. "Snoke already ensured that I could withstand anything." He exposes his neck to her, and she thrills at it, nuzzling him there as he pummels her harder. "All you have to do is bite shallowly and taste. Vampire mates do it frequently."

The temptation is too much, and she extends her fangs, tracing the spot. "Then drink from me as well."

He latches onto her wrist, finding the largest vein. "Thank you," he says with awe. "You smell so good here."

She chuckles. "I smell good everywhere to you. Together?"

"Yes."

She sinks into him first, and it's exquisite. His scent is strongest here, and she sucks, needing to become lost in him. The act almost triggers another orgasm, and when he drinks greedily from her, all while slamming into her, it's too much. 

She's falling into oblivion once more, her pussy clenching around him, and she hopes he'll join her, finally giving her what she most needs. Instead, his whole body lifts off of her before ramming into her, making the bed creak after so many times of it lifting slightly with his thrusts. 

For the first time, she is truly afraid he'll break the bed. When both retract their fangs, he continues to abuse her tight little hole, and she welcomes him, wrapping her legs around him in an effort to hold him close, amazed that he has coaxed so many orgasms from her so far. 

She wants to be able to come with him, and so she hopes that he can give her one more. Her refractory period with her heat is even smaller this time, everything within her crying out for his knot. 

"Alpha, I need--"

"Yes, Omega. I need you, too," he rasps, licking her gland. As she grunts and meets his hips thrust for thrust, building toward something earth-shattering, he extends his fangs. "I need my mate."

"I'm coming with you," she says in a rush, finding his gland, catching it on her teeth. "Please, Alpha, claim me."

With a roar, he bites down, and she thinks that all her previous climaxes will pale compared to the raw power and lust that courses through her veins. Eagerly she marks him, finding his gland, and the effect is immediate. 

_ Mine _ . 

All it takes is that simple word, that consummation of everything she has ever wanted, and she shatters, feeling complete at last. As he roughly enters her one last time, burying himself deeper than any time before, she knows this is it. With that one movement, he breaks their bed, and the sudden change never budges him. She basks in his scent and the knowledge that she is  _ his,  _ and his knot expands, stretching her deliciously until he locks in place. Seconds later, he hoarsely calls her name as his cum spills into her, filling her tight channel to the brim with him, and she is satisfied. 

" _ Ben _ . Alpha, thank you."

"You're welcome, mate. Now you will  _ always  _ be mine," he says, still coming deep within. 

With each spurt, she feels a little more whole. A little more his, and she curls around him, needing to just be with him. He is the air that she breathes, the heartbeat that moves her, the only scent she ever wants to smell. 

All is as it should be, and he moves them to their side to cuddle and wait out his knot.

"We're going to be here a very long time," he says proudly, kissing her.

"Mm yes. Alpha's knot is so good."

"We'll have to eat after this," he says solemnly. "I intend to do this to you all over again as soon as we're both recovered."

"So long as I'm with you, I'm happy," she states, closing her eyes. "I love you."

His hands cradle her face. "I love you, Rey. I'll give you anything you want."

"Including a nest in front of the fireplace? I'm not sure I trust a broken bed," she says sleepily, nestling against him. 

"You've made such a beautiful nest here; it'd be a shame to leave it so soon. Alpha will be gentler next time," he promises.

Her eyes open comically wide. "No! I want you to go harder next time."

"Then we'll stay in the bed. It has more cushion," he soothes, kissing her eyelids. 

Content, she hums. 

"My perfect, little Omega. Rest. When you wake up, I'll take care of you," he vows. "You can tell me everything you want to try with me during your heat."

She falls asleep after that, and when she awakes, he's still inside her, albeit normal-sized. Neither of them want him to pull out, but he does to bring homemade food to her. 

When he comes back, he worships her body with kisses, finding every bite and smothering them with tenderness until her heat rages again, and he takes her harder, just the way she likes. He comes from behind, and the angle of penetration is magnificent as he slices into her. 

The next day he lavishes his attention upon her ass, and she can't get enough as they lay sprawled out on multiple blankets, the roaring firelight casting golden shadows on them both. Each day of her heat is like this, finding new places and positions out, and she has never loved a heat more. 

Because she has Ben. Soft, protective Ben. Her Alpha. 

It is only when their heat and rut subside that they consider separating themselves from one another. Every room in the cabin and flat surface outside has been marked by them, but even so, it is only when they're not in a lust-induced haze outside that they walk back in and are hit by a new scent that intermingles and saturates the place.

"What is that heavenly scent? It still smells like your whiskey," he says, sniffing the air. "But there's more."

For the first time, she catches a whiff of herself as she concentrates on his overpowering scent.

"I smell your strong gingerbread," she maintains, "but there's something else. Myself."

"Of course," he says, no longer surprised. "By mating, we create a hybrid scent of us. The best scent of all."

"Gingerbread and whiskey."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
